Road trip
by totti10
Summary: Rita and Iain have an important event to attend together but, with several distractions along the way, will they even make their final destination? Definitely M-rated!


**A/N: I enjoyed writing the last one so much I wrote more... Total riain smut for a bank holiday Monday. Please don't read on if you're likely to be offended, otherwise enjoy! XxX**

* * *

"Reet do you mind?" The blonde woman had decided to stretch out her legs and was currently wiggling her toes against the dash and admiring the silver nail varnish she'd painted on before they'd set out that morning.

"What?! I've not got my shoes on and my feet aren't dirty…" Rita assumed Iain was being protective of his car as she knew how clean he liked to keep it.

"It's not your feet being dirty that's the problem…" he cast an appreciative glance over her now bent bare legs and short denim skirt "you know I can practically see your arse when you sit like that? It's very distracting"

"And are you complaining about the fact that you can nearly see it or the fact that you can't?" She smirked, wriggling further forward in her seat so her skirt rode up that little bit higher.

"Fuck... Reet" Iain groaned trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road. The tone of his voice stirred the same feeling inside her that it always did. She suddenly couldn't think of anything other than how much she wanted to have him and as soon as possible. Wrapping her arms round the head rest behind her she stretched, arching her back and groaning as she felt her body ache with longing for him. She looked across at Iain biting her lip.

"Fuck stop?" she suggested hopefully causing Iain to grip the wheel and exhale.

"But we only just stopped for…" He nodded towards their drinks in the cup holders between them "didn't you realise then you needed…?" He stopped and they both giggled realising he sounded like he was scolding a small child for not knowing they had needed to pee.

"What? Servicing? Didn't you?"

"Well I've slowly had to learn to cope with the fact I'd happily fuck you any time of the night or day or I'd never get anything done" he smiled looking over at her again. The way she was stretching meant that her pretty sun top was now also revealing a glimpse of the curve of her breast. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Rita had an idea about how she could speed up the process of getting exactly what she wanted. Tilting her hips upwards she reached up under her skirt and wriggled her baby blue lace knickers down her thighs, over her knees and, extracting one foot left them decorating her right ankle, the one nearest Iain. She sucked on a finger as she looked up at Iain through her lashes. The groan that fell from his lips told her all she needed to know. She glanced sideways as he rolled his tongue around his mouth, his eyes desperately scanning the motorway for signs ahead.

"We're never gonna get there at this rate" he sighed.

"Don't know about you but it feels like I might be nearly there already" she whispered.

"Four miles. Shit" Iain read the services sign and calculated that it was going to be five long minutes before either of them could do anything to satisfy their longing. Checking his mirrors to observe the road around him he chose his lane and speed carefully before reaching his left hand across to to Rita's lap. She allowed her feet to drop to the floor, gasping as his fingers trailed lazily up her inner thigh before curling around the hem of her skirt and easing it slowly upwards. He glanced over at what he'd revealed and bit his lip as he dragged his middle finger over the swollen bud at her centre. Rita felt adrenalin surge all over her body, felt the heat grow between her legs and had no control over the long, low moan that came from deep in her throat.

"Oh fuck... Iain" she growled as his finger moved forwards and down, slipping easily over her opening, Rita knowing exactly where she wanted, no needed, it to go next.

"Jeez Reet. You're so wet" he groaned, sliding and circling his finger in the way he knew drove her crazy. That he enjoyed doing these things to her so much, that her reaction to them was such a turn on for him, made her want to pleasure and be pleasured by him every minute of every day. She reached down pulling the bar under her seat to slide it as far back as it would go, knowing how it could work to her advantage to give Iain a better angle. She timed a thrust of her hips with the mechanism clunking forward slightly to lock the seat in position and cried out as this gave Iain practically no choice but to find himself already within the wetness of her entrance.

"Shit…yes...deeper" Rita moaned as Iain slowly thrust the finger further inside her. Pulling it out completely he rubbed over her clit again before plunging in once more, two fingers this time. "Oh god..." Rita gasped as Iain, teasing the fingers apart before curling them upwards, gave her the friction she craved and started to hit the spot she so desperately needed. A few more slow thrusts and Rita was meeting the movement with her hips, straining at her seat belt as she helped Iain get as deep inside her as possible.

"Gotta indicate Reet babe, sorry" Iain mumbled, Rita whimpering at the removal of his hand from between her legs. "Are you happy this lorry driver might get an eyeful if he looks down from his cab?" He asked, licking his fingers and looking over at her exposed lower body and slightly parted legs before concentrating on overtaking the articulated vehicle.

"Mm-hhmm… I think the least we can do is spread a little happiness don't you?" While Rita was distracted looking up to see if that was about to happen, Iain smirked to himself and reached down to her iced latte.

"Humm. I don't think he saw" Rita sighed, disappointment obvious in her voice as Iain indicated to move back into the near side lane "now… where were we?" she whispered as she looked back at Iain.

"We were realising you were getting a little 'hot'" he said huskily, raising an eyebrow as his hand moved back towards her crotch. The noise that came from Rita's lips next very nearly had the same effect on him as if she'd just forced herself down on his own throbbing arousal. She cried out his name as she realised an ice cube from her drink had just been rubbed back and forth over her clit before being pushed into her. It felt as though a whole box of fireworks had just exploded at her core, and now the sensation of the ice melting inside her, of cold liquid trickling between her thighs was making her so lightheaded she barely knew her own name let alone where they were.

"Services" Iain's voice was a relieved whisper as he teased Rita with his fingers one last time. She was left panting and desperate for his contact again as he focussed on getting them off the motorway. "Hold that thought okay" he smirked looking down at her again "now I wonder… bingo! Didn't think this would be busy on a Bank Holiday…" Iain had taken a last minute detour towards the designated lorry park and, pulling into the vast area, found it deserted bar one vehicle with a snoozing driver and an abandoned load at the far end. He drove round behind the container, facing the car outwards and, happy it was obscured from view from the entrance as well as hopefully anyone who might park up in the next few minutes, brought them to a stop.

Iain had barely unclipped his seatbelt and pushed his own seat back before Rita had scooted on to his lap, straddling him, pulling his tshirt over his head. If he hadn't been so desperate to hold her, touch her, do things to her to keep her groaning like she had been while she was sat beside him, he'd have laughed. She was his own pocket acrobat, a blonde whirlwind and he never knew what she was going to do next.

She was like a drug. There were times he was so high on her he barely knew what day it was. And now here he was, pinned into his seat by her petite frame, his face slack with lust, with a nano second to decide which part of her he wanted to devour first. His hands had already instinctively found the bare cheeks of her arse but down in front of him her top gaped just enough that he could see a teasing hint of dark nipple and straight ahead, her lips, parted and swollen with desire. He had hesitated too long and she'd already decided, her lips slamming onto his, her hands tangling into his hair.

"I can't. Get enough. Of you" she breathed in between kisses before they began desperately exploring each other's mouths, moaning as their tongues battled with the other.

Their kisses were frequently like this, as though neither of them could get close enough, joined enough to the other. He tugged gently to release her ponytail, tunnelling his hands into her hair and grabbing at the back of her head, neither of them any intention of breaking the contact. Rita was impossibly turned on now, loving the fact they could both feel each other through the fabric of Iain's shorts as she rubbed herself over his obvious arousal beneath. Arching her back she pushed her chest into Iain's, gasping in reaction to every bit of contact they were sharing. Her gasps turned to a moan as Iain's hands found their way inside her top, cupping, then pushing her breasts together, the friction of his thumbs circling her nipples almost too much for Rita.

"Fuck...Iain" She mumbled against his lips before reluctantly pushing herself away "first though..." the feel of his fingers inside her still a delicious memory "I need to help you catch up…"

Rita shuffled back off Iain's thighs and slipped down into the space between his legs, never breaking eye contact as her fingers ran under the waistband of his shorts and started to tease them down, releasing his bulging erection.

"Hello soldier" she smirked up at Iain. She didn't think she would ever tire of the thrill she got from knowing how aroused, how hard she made him. Iain groaned, his eyes rolling back at the thought of what Rita was about to do to him. It was enough of a distraction for his girlfriend to take him by surprise by what she did next. A moan from deep within him spilled from his lips as he realised she had an ice cube in the hand that had just curled around him, the moisture she needed to easily and teasingly slip up and down his shaft a couple of times. She swilled the warm liquid of the coffee she'd just swigged from his cup over her tongue before taking him in her mouth. The contrast, the heat from her, the way her tongue was working, it took every ounce of concentration from him not to explode into her mouth there and then.

"Fucking hell Rita… I… fuck…fuck" the sensation building in his stomach, his balls, his whole body felt like some crazy trip. He could barely process the words in his head let alone speak. He grasped at her hair, bunching it in his hands as she continued to tease, taking him deeper, cupping his balls, alternating between running her hand, her lips and her tongue along his throbbing length. "Shit Reet… I need… want… Let me come inside you" he begged.

Rita didn't need asking twice, swirling her tongue one last time around his thick head she clambered back up to the seat to straddle him. Tucking her feet under his thighs, after a brief moment teasing the pair of them with his tip at her willing entrance, she flexed at the knees and crashed down taking every inch of him inside her. She moaned as she felt herself stretch to take him, shifting her position so he could hit her G-spot each time she slammed onto him.

"Oh fuck… yes… Iain...that feels… so fucking good"

Iain found himself physically incapable of doing anything but grunt every time she bore down on him, he felt like he'd never be capable of speech again but he didn't care. He took her breasts again kneading at the swell of them, her nipples tightening yet further as this time he took one then the other in his mouth, swirling and flicking his tongue while she groaned with pleasure.

"Iain...I…" Iain suspected that Rita wasn't going to be able to sustain the pace she had set but he wasn't ready to slow down just yet. He curled his fingers around her hips, easily supporting her weight and began to thrust hard into her instead. "Is that...are you...okay?" He panted after a while as Rita whimpered against him.

"Yeah...shit...yeah" she gasped in between hungrily kissing and sucking the soft flesh in the hollow of his neck as he continued to pound her. "Iain I need…" She pushed his hands from her hips and took control once again, her fingers raking through the short hairs on his chest as she rocked up and down on him.

He knew he was only moments away now and could tell that Rita was getting some but not enough friction where she craved it most. He reached down for more ice and slipped his hand between their bodies, Rita crying out again as the sensation brought her nearer and nearer a release "shit...Iain oh god…are you... I'm gonna…"

"Yeah but don't stop Reet… please... don't stop" Iain found himself pleading desperately with her as he worked his fingers faster and harder over her clit. Cool water trickled down over him causing his balls to tighten at the exact moment he felt the full force of his climax. He let out a primitive cry as wave after wave of his load exploded inside her, Rita crying out with pleasure as hers followed seconds later. The spasms of her body and contractions of her inner muscles extracting every last drop from Iain.

"Jesus Christ Rita I can't..." He pulled the now relaxed body of his partner against him as they both shuddered and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Fuck that was… Just... fucking amazing" Rita mumbled against his neck while he held her and they both slowly got their breath back to its normal rhythm, their insides still trembling.

Iain pushed her shoulders back so he could look her in the face and shook his head smiling.

"What?" she whispered softly before nuzzling back into Iain's neck "I can't help it if I have cravings"

"You've never been able to resist me, you're not putting that behaviour down to pregnancy hormones" Iain chuckled as he twisted his fingers in her hair. "Anyway now you've come down off the ceiling of my car can you even remember what day of the week it is? Or where we're supposed to be going?"

"Shit!" Rita's smile faded, her turn to push herself back to upright "Dean family BBQ! Literal baptism of fire! Oh god Iain come on we'll be late! And look at us…" She clocked Iain's ruffled hair before running one hand through her own, the other attempting to smooth out creases in her cotton top "it's gonna be so obvious we stopped for a shag!"

Iain bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh

"Relax! They'll love you. It's not a test you have to pass, I'm just showing them the woman I'll be spending the rest of my life with and y'know…" He patted her still flat tummy "I think they probably realise we're sleeping together!"

"Hmmm" Rita conceded, not totally convinced "We're still gonna be late"

"About that" Iain grinned "I _might_ just have built in an hour's buffer and told you we needed to be there at 1 o'clock instead of 2…" his green eyes twinkled mischievously as he continued.

"And by my reckoning there are still 4 services between here and Sheffield…"


End file.
